


Batman

by Lady_Psychedelic



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Jealous Oliver Queen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 04:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15878322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Psychedelic/pseuds/Lady_Psychedelic
Summary: Oliver does not understand Barry's fascination with Batman What did the detective have that did not have Arrow?





	1. Chapter 1

It's cold, very cold, and Oliver does not want to get into his car for fear that Barry would not get to see him and leave without him to Christmas shopping they had organized before. They were not going to spend the holidays together, although the child said he would make a  _special_  visit for the morning, but Barry thought it was a good thing to go together to find gifts, trinkets to decorate the house and so on. So he bravely endures the cold wind currents and puts his hands in the pockets of his black raincoat, looking for some color. He knew that his partner would be late, but that did not mean he should do it, he still retained some decency.

He looked for something red, since it seemed to be the favorite color of the chestnut tree in everything, but there was so much of that color because of the "Santas" hanging in all the stores that the search was difficult.

_Where was the brat?_

"Oliver What are you looking for"said Barry's voice suddenly, on the opposite side from where he was looking.

The archer turns on himself to greet and reproach him for having made him wait there with such low temperatures, when he paralyzes without being able to avoid it and opens his mouth in a surprised expression that quickly passes to anger.

"What are you wearing, Barry"he asks reproachfully.

The sprinter blinks confused and looks at the body, inspecting himself.

She wore a dark jeans with gray and white tennis shoes, a thick blue long-neck sweater, which was accompanied by a red scarf and a black woolen cap with the bat-sign on it. What were you watching Oliver to be outraged? He had not dressed badly, Patty praised him saying he was handsome, so he did not know what the problem was.

"What's wrong with my clothes?"

Oliver did not deign to answer and raised his hand pointing to the hat that he had bought so happy in Central that afternoon before the winter began. Even so, he still does not understand the point of the archer when bothering about his woolen cap.

"What's wrong with it? You do not like?"Barry asks, taking his hand to the hat by inertia.

"Sure," he says sarcastically, without becoming cruel. "It's what I was expecting to go shopping with you." He ends up crossing his arms.

Barry gets upset because of his voice, even though he does not show it even though his lips tremble nervously.

"Although I do not understand what is bothering you so much, Oliver. Batman is great and this hat is also great, "replies the youngest.

The millionaire looks at him fixedly, long seconds, then turns around and walks to the stores. The scarlet sprinter followed him close by without saying anything, although it was noticeable that he had got upset.

 _Batman is great._ Ha! Of course, he had said the same thing to her the first time they had known each other for a long time. How he had harassed her with his presence until he had no choice but to accept her, with some difficulty, and with the passage of time make him his partner.

What happens now?

They hardly spent time together. Not them, but Arrow and Flash, the "partners" that Barry himself had been responsible for putting together between them a little over two years ago. Since the bat detective appeared on the scene, the sprinter completely forgot Starling City's vigilante.

Oliver knows it's stupid of him to think about it, but he can not help but feel replaced. As if the scarlet runner had grown bored with him and had sought another to admire and follow.

 

 

FLASHBACK

_"You should not be like that, Ollie," his sister said, stroking his right arm. "I only get Flash's attention, but remember that Barry is still your boyfriend and he loves you. To you, "she reminded him._

_Diggle at his side nodded in approval to what Thea said._

_Oliver feels that he should listen to them, but it was Barry himself who was not there in the Refuge, at his side, because he preferred to be with the bat in Gotham. Helping him and, surely, showing himself as enthusiastic about doing it as he had done in the past with him. Forgetting completely that here, in Starling City, Oliver also needed his company._

_Lately the same thing happened, Barry was leaving him aside._

_Arrow snorts angrily as he brushes aside the newspaper where, on its cover, was the large image of Batman and Flash, close together, after having captured the "Pinguino" and his evildoers._

END FLASHBACK

 

 

 

Oliver can not help but squeeze his teeth hard to keep the angry grunt from coming out between his lips.

It was still very much in his mind that everyone seemed happy with the duo that the detective and the meta-human made. Gothic overcoat, that despite having the bat to watch over them, was more than happy to receive a sprinter in its streets. After all, Flash was charming and it was good to have someone with more vitality hanging around the city. Or that I had read through a website on the Internet.

Oliver had no qualms about saying how stupid Batman was. Becoming a hero when most of the time his most famous criminals were murdering innocents and he did not do too much to catch them, but for the help that Flash began to provide the situation would have gone from bad to worse.

Arrow could perfectly go to help him to facilitate the thing, but he did not want to give him a hand. And if he went to Gotham, it would most likely end up giving him a crush on the head for "accident" to the local hero.

Also, if that were not enough, Batman already had two henchmen under his cloak: Robin and Batgirl. Two children, or pre-adolescents, who had apparently been taken as apprentices. He does not know much and Barry did not mention them well beyond the fun they were despite what the press said.

That was another reason he was angry.

Barry knew who was the man who hid under the mask, knew him and had alleged, with silly smiles and all, be his friend although  _he -_  Batman  _-_  said otherwise. Apparently it was a joke that only the chestnut understood, a secret between the bat and him. One confidential that although Oliver asked him to explain it, the child would not say anything at all.

And Oliver did not know whether to be proud of the loyalty that Barry showed or to feel overwhelmed by all the secrets that his partner was beginning to gather and that he refused to reveal. As if he were capable of using such information for a bad purpose. As if Arrow was not trustworthy.

This time if he can not help but growl under his breath, making Barry turn to see him curious. He denied softly and they continued shopping for Christmas. They had already got gifts for almost everyone, there were still Thea and Cisco for looking for something that might catch their attention and not throw the gift to their heads. Being this option more precisely for his sister.

"What do you want this teddy to stand on? Barry said while holding an orange plush rabbit in one of the stores on the great avenue. "It's nice, is not it?"

"Do you want to give my sister a plush rabbit?" " Oliver asks between incredulous and sarcastic.

"I was saying it for Cisco."

FLASHBACK 

_Arrow released the arrow and it, with perfect precision, stuck in the thigh of a drug dealer who had tried in vain to escape._

_Using_ _his harness, the guard under the balcony of a building to the sidewalk and on his way to where his team was tying up the bad guys and waiting for the police to finish the job and take some of the credit that was theirs._

_Roy kept his arrows in the quiver again, counting them as he always did, even though he never returned to the Refuge with all of them. Canario tried, almost uselessly, to clean the blood that had remained in his tonfa but this, when beginning to dry up, made it difficult for him to make Arsenal laugh; who then earned a blow to the head on the part of the woman._

_Felicity told them from the base that the police were a few blocks away and that they could leave if they wanted to._

_Everyone knew that after a mission, Oliver no longer returned to the Arrow Cave immediately and stayed to roam the streets; maybe waiting for him to find the reddish lightning flash left by Flash again. Waiting, perhaps, for the moment when the meta-human returned to team with the green goalkeeper. So neither Roy nor Laurel were waiting for him now, going to check the possible injuries they had. They felt sorry for Oliver, but they said nothing._

_Everyone knew that Barry would take a long time to decide to rejoin Green Arrow. That the subject of his new partner, Batman, was only a phase and that the chestnut had only been excited because another hero had noticed him as an ally. It was normal that he was excited about his new friend and wanted to spend time with the other. We just had to wait a bit, time would accommodate everything and Flash and Arrow would be together as a team._

END FLASHBACK

 

Oliver still remembers how his team had tried not to think about Barry, who, as always, was in Gotham.

Two days were enough to see him again and take the unpleasant afternoon of listening to him talk again and again about how great Batman was. How funny he was despite being a calm man with few words. How he had spent the previous afternoon training with Robin and Batgirl in the Batcave. Because yes, Barry knew the secret location of the bat's lair; Oliver had access to it as I had it with the Refuge and it was even Batman himself who authorized him to go if at any time, if he got seriously injured or something else, it would be without problems Ha! As if Arrow would allow it. Barry had STAR Labs and the Refuge. He did not need the detective to keep himself safe.

Because he is not an idiot and he knew how to interpret the words of the other hero in what Barry said. Batman relies on Flash, but not on them. That is why it allows the minor to reach the Batcave if in some future he is sufficiently wounded and vulnerable, so that someone else could take charge of him.

That bothered him. A lot.

He still remembers perfectly how he had made Barry his own that night. As he had taken it with some violence, to the point of stabbing his teeth furiously on his left shoulder as he marked his thighs with his raised nails, and recognized that it had only been sex on that occasion. He had not taken the time with his body as they used to, nor did Barry kiss the scars that surrounded his body with sweetness. He only guided the child to the room and made it their own, selfishly his.

He knows that it was in parts because Barry was all the time of his absence with someone else, with another man who had no face or name but in the mind of Oliver wanted to snatch the chestnut. That's why I do not hesitate to take Barry for himself when he had the chance, to remind the boy that he belonged to him, that they were together. And that was not going to let him leave so easily.

Oliver did not want to lose Barry, but he felt he was doing it little by little the longer Flash spent with the bat detective.

Honestly, he does not understand Barry's fascination with Batman. What did the detective have that did not have Arrow?

He could give everything to his brat, whatever he asked -  _despite assuming he would ask for something silly like movie tickets for the premiere of the month or new shirts because the ones he already has are a bit old and not, Oliver, not necessarily They must be branded shirts -_ and even then Barry did not seem to understand.

What else had to do to keep him at his side? ...

Tell him that he loved him? It was that? He could do it, he was sure of his feelings and those of his partner, also the chestnut had already told him once and he had responded with a sweet kiss and a hug, thanking him in that way the sincere feelings that he professed.

Would it be right to tell him now?

They were in his car, the yellow sports car that Barry had called Bumblebee, back to the Queen Mansion with all the gifts in the back.  _And with an extra gift that Oliver knew perfectly for who he was._ It was not too romantic, but what was worth was that it came out of his heart, right? That was sincere.

So, stewing up his courage, he glanced at Barry and took a deep breath filling his chest.

"Barry, I'll ..."

"Hey, I ..." he interrupted when the two spoke at the same time. "Sorry, I was going to let you know that today I would also go to Gotham. Apparently Batman has found more clues as to where Harley might be hiding, "Bqrry warns him, pausing for a long time.

Oliver squeezed his fingers on the steering wheel and frowned. Barry seemed to notice his change.

"omething happens? " The green Arrow asks curious.

"Do not."

The dry comment made him sit upright in his seat.

"What were you going to tell me? "Barry asks, starting to play with his fingers.

"Nothing."

Barry nodded not very convinced, suddenly he did not feel as comfortable as he did five minutes ago. Did he say something bad?

"I'll be back tomorrow morning," Barry add, smiling. "What do you say if we go to the amusement park to win prizes, eh? I'm sure that the subject of the Slingshot is going to go crazy if we win again seven giant teddy bears followed haha ." He said trying to sound funny.

"I will see, I have work to do " Oliveresponding more dry than he wanted.

Barry nodded again, losing his smile little by little and looking away from the window.

Oliver knows he is being unfair to his brat, but no one could blame him for being angry. It did not do him any good that Allen spent so much time in Gotham, he knew that Central City was well cared for thanks to Firestorm and Dr. Light, so there was no problem if Flash was absent a day or two, even so it was not the same.

Angry, he accelerated the pace when the traffic light gave him the green light.

They were perfectly fine together, until Batman had to get in the middle and ruin everything.

Oliver does not understand it. What did Flash see in the detective, that Arrow did not have it?

 


	2. Chapter 2

_Dec. 24._

Oliver drops heavy on the bed, face up and his eyes lost in the ceiling.

The memories, of his family still alive at the table in his home before the tragedy hit them, go by like rolls of film in his mind. It does not hurt as before, but that does not prevent you from feeling that sad nostalgia of missing them every night, especially as on nights like those. When family reunions were "mandatory" and you were broken more than just. He had his team and Thea,  _even though neither of them wanted to celebrate those things as Christmas was._

For him, Christmas was just one more night. Without anything in particular, no decorated table or tree shining with bright lights in the next room, full of gifts and small reindeer and goblin dolls as decoration. No. None of that.

Oliver used to spend Christmas at some bar in town, flirting with some beautiful woman at random and fucking her in the room of some mediocre motel. For a while, that was enough for him, it was enough and he settled down without bothering to change it. Of course he did not do the same, he was a different man and had someone special at his side ... Even though that person preferred to spend his time with someone else and not with him.

And honestly, the Starling City guard did not know if he was an idiot or if his risky double life was atrophying his brain, because he was getting angry with himself for remembering what he did not want to remember because he knew he would end up getting mad.  _Confirmed, Queen. You are idiot._

Oh! How he loved his mind, being as bitchy as ever.

"What are you thinking about?" said a mocking voice in the darkness.

The blonde flinches helplessly and immediately sits on the edge of his bed, feels his heart accelerate due to the fright they had just given him. No one could blame him, he had completely believed alone in his room. Of course  _now_  he was not alone in the mansion, because Barry was standing there, a few steps away, in front of him. With his safety red sweater and dark jeans, on his head rested a reindeer wool cap Rodolfo with some niñería.  _At least he does not have the other one._ But that was not the problem, Oliver was mature enough to behave and leave the situation in his favor.

"What are you doing here, Barry?"he asks, pursing his lips.

_Or not._

"I told you I would come," the brunette replied, lower than it had been a few seconds ago.

Oliver let out a fake smile.

"Ihought you were going to be the one who would forget it."

"And why would I forget to see you, Ollie?" he asks, not understanding his attitude. He took two steps forward to be closer to him but stopped when he saw his partner frown."Why would he?"

"I do not know, you tell me. After all, it's what you've been doing."

What?"

Oliver crosses his arms, hinting that he was not going to let go of any words. Barry sighs, pulling behind him the gift that he had gone to take to his archer, and began to walk towards him. The blonde pretended to tense, even though something inside of him was glad that the brat was going to see him and with a gift.  _It was true that he thought he was not going to see him at night as he had promised._

"Oliver " Barry calls  him the youngest, sitting next to him. "What is happening? Because you say I would forget about you?". Every word is said almost in a whisper. "We are always together, it almost seems that I live here."

The archer snorts and flips half body in his direction.

"I'm not saying you've forgotten exactly about me,"  Barry explain heavily. "I was talking about Arrow.

"You are Arrow."

"You know what I'm talking about."

Barry denied in frustration and set aside the gift wrapped in pink paper.  _Great detail, Barry. For real._ He also turned half a body and, not caring that Oliver could reject him, he took his confused boyfriend's hands. Oliver did not reject the contact and the chestnut caressed with his thumb the hands obviously bigger than yours. In the room there was only the constant rhythm of the breathing of both, unsteady and unequal.

"This is for Flash, right? " Barry asks softly. He knew he was right when his partner did not respond, looking away." I thought you would be happy."

" Happy?" Oliver asked incredulously, being somewhat abrupt when he returned to fix his eyes on Barry.

Why the fuck would the brat think something like that?

"The last time you said that Flash drowned you. I thought you would be better, more comfortable if you were again alone with your team without me being around, and do not get confused, I do not bother because I know you're right. After all there's nothing wrong with Arrow wanting to go back to his years as a lonely vigilante ..."

In spite of the calm words that Barry releases without flinching, something inside Oliver breaks down. Recalling vaguely the day he released those words that had made Flash move away from Arrow and join Batman in Gotham. He had not said that with intent to hurt the sprinter, he knows not and if he said it was only because Barry, dressed in his red leather suit, had embraced him from behind during a mission in front of everyone on the public highway. Screaming for the new victory he had with them and holding him in a soft, almost intimate embrace. He had felt ashamed of his show of affection in public and had taken it off, using more strength than he believed at first, while releasing a strong "  _I drown",_  then away from the meta-human and join Arsenal and Black Canary.

Now that he thought about it, if it had been something abrupt, rejecting it. But one thing was that Barry showed how much he loved Oliver Queen, and another totally different was that Flash did it to Arrow.

Great, now Oliver felt like an idiot for the misunderstanding.

-+"That's why you joined the emo? " Oliver asked, more relaxed, returning the handshake.

"It's Batman and yes, I thought Arrow wanted his space " Barry says softly.

"Arrow does not want his space," he hurries to say as he takes the minor's chin. "Arrow is an idiot who's ashamed that Flash shows his love for him, because he's not used to being shown that it's important to someone."

"I always show you that I love you and that does not seem to embarrass you, Oliver."

"Is not the same."

"You know we're talking about the same person, right? You are Arrow as well as I am Flash, talking about them as if they were someone else seems silly to me."

Oliver lets out a laugh without being able to avoid it. Look into his boyfriend's eyes and lean over to steal a wet kiss, biting his lower lip and then suck trying to relieve the pain produced by his teeth. Barry groans inside his mouth and Oliver feels the hottest room, together more their bodies despite the fact that the minor puts up some resistance, very weak to say the truth.

" That means that Flash can return with Arrow, to fight together? "asks the brunette, feeling the mischievous hands of the greater wanting to get under his clothes. "  _I do not want you to get bored with me," he_  thinks.

"That means you do not have to go with the emo anymore to have a partner fight on your side, that's me. Remember?"

"I'm not going to let go of Batman, Oliver, he's my friend after all."

-Well, but I do not want you to see him so often again or Arrow will take care of leaving a present to that stupid car he has."

"This time it's Barry who laughs, fun.

"It's not stupid, it's great And Batsy let me handle it! I cry euphoric, remembering how the black haired had let him handle that war machine -batimovil-"

"Batsy? "Oliver asked, angered by the affectionate nickname of the other.

"Ups ." The minor stretched his arm behind his back- I brought you a gift.

"Barry " the older one warned.

"Come on, open it!" he asked with some nervousness, not wanting to screw up again.

Oliver frowned but ended up obeying the chestnut who smiled small How could he be so adorable? When he took the pink gift he felt Barry wanting to get away in bed but he did not let him. He took the smaller of his hips with his left arm and sat him on his lap, feeling the thinnest body shake.

With some rudeness he broke the perfectly arranged pink paper and released the gift ...  _It could not be true._

"You like? "Barry asked excitedly, holding back his laughter.

"Is it real?" he said incredulously and with the smile threatening to appear on his face.

Between his hands was the orange plush rabbit, the one that Barry had seen in the store for three days and that made him believe it was a gift to Cisco. Oliver gently denied, in the end if he lets out a giggle while leaning over Barry for another kiss, this time, softer than the last. The sprinter responded by resting his hands on his cheeks while pressing to bring him closer, joining their bodies and leaving the poor rabbit forgotten in the bed that ended up falling to the ground when Oliver completely laid his partner with him on top.

Barry ran his fingertips down her back under her clothes until her nails were fiercely nailed, a mania that had been repeated since the first time they made love and which Oliver did not complain about. He found it exciting that his brat scratched him to mark him.

"I knew I was going to like my present ..." Barry peeled, feeling Oliver's teeth nibble on his neck.

"Sure," he said reluctantly, making his companion laugh.

"Do not you have one for me? ... Aah!" he groaned helplessly.

Oliver was digging his crotch against hers, moving over her in a painfully slow rhythm and running his thumbs under his sweater, where his hardened nipples were crushed with rudeness.

"I think you're liking my present so much, brat," he said, stripping the younger of his clothes.

Barry let out a small moan.

"It's not fair ... I ... I want another ... gift, Ollie "..." he said between gasps, he also removing traces of clothes that could hinder him from his boyfriend.

Oliver bit his neck, sucked and licked leaving another mark next to the other less violet. He sighed heavily when he felt the boy's hands open his pants and insert one of his soft hands for leaving the black boxers.

"Well ."he answered in a hard voice because of the excitement."What do you want?"

Barry was not able to answer him coherently, not when the hands of his archer continued to caress his body without mercy and his mouth made him see stars. But Oliver was able to understand him, always understood him and could hear the words:  _Cinema, Deadpool and New Year,_  between his moans.

 _I knew it,_  said a voice inside Queen's head. And it was that his brat was so simple and predictable, it was obvious that he was going to ask for a simple gift that although for the blond was not much, for Barry, and with that alone was enough.

"Oh! If only the brat knew he would be willing to give him the world if only" he asked.  _But he does not want the world, Oliver, just give him his movie tickets and fuck him now._ His mind always being so delicate, that's why I wanted her -  _sarcasm, please-_

"Well, if that's what you want, you'll have it," he said while he was also helping Barry out of his pants.

Then, if Oliver bought all the Deadpool tickets for the afternoon show, it was not exactly his fault, right? After all it had been Barry who did not specify how many he wanted.

Then, if Batman found his stupid car damaged with discarded wheels -  _special explosive arrows? -_  it was not his fault either and they had no evidence to the contrary.


End file.
